Brandon
Brandon é o escudeiro e gardacostas de Sky, un gran espadachín. Tamén é o noivo de Stella. No primeiro episodio, presentouse como o príncipe Sky, pero máis tarde admitiu a súa mentira e foi revelado que el era Brandon. Características Brandon é divertido, cariñoso e moi amable. É excelente en deportes e gusta de traballar na súa motocicleta. Brandon é un incorrixible flirteador, como visto nun episodio cando flirteou con dúas bruxas, e tamén con Stormy (que estaba disfrazada como unha fada). Brandon tamén flirteou con Mitzi na tempada 4. Con todo, despois de comezar a ver Stella, ten probado ser moi leal e nunca engana a súa noiva. Aínda é posible pensar que Brandon pode ser un flerte, ama Stella, é un pouco de protección de ela cando flerta cos nenos. Brandon é o mellor amigo do príncipe Sky e o seu escudeiro. Foi enviado por Sky para Fonte Vermella, tanto para educar e actuar como gardacostas de Sky. Na tempada 1 cambiou a súa identidade con Sky para ser gardado de Yoshinoiya. Tamén aparece como un mediador. Historia Antes do inicio da tempada 1, el e o príncipe Sky intercambiaron os seus nomes para ser gardados de Yoshinoiya, como é revelado na tempada 2. Non houbo afecto inmediato entre el e Stella. Ambas Stella e Bloom aprenderon que Sky e Brandon as tiñan enganado no episodio 17 (Segredos e máis segredos). Isto fai que, comprensiblemente, molesta Stella. Con todo, preto do final da tempada Stella perdoa Brandon e ela di a el que os seus pais son o rei e a raíña de Solaria e infórmalle que ela non impórtalle se é da realeza. Durante o terceiro ano de Brandon na escola, hai máis foco na súa relación con Stella. Cando os dous foron para a Fortaleza de Lord Darkar, xunto con Layla, Bloom e Sky, eles dous foron divididos, xa que os poderes das rapazas non funcionan moi ben baixo a terra. Durante unha pelexa, Brandon caeu dun penedo, e Stella saltou detrás del, esquecendo que os seus poderes non funcionan. Eles mergullou no río abaixo. Brandon tentou sosterse nunha pedra co seu arco, pero a liña estalou. Mentres eles estaban a ser tirados aínda máis para dentro da auga, Stella berrou a Brandon “Non me deixes ir!”. Eles foron atopados máis tarde por Sponsus, e eles aínda estaban da man. Sponsus transportou os dous para Covas Profundas. Mentres estaba alí, a princesa Amentia namorouse de Brandon por mor das súas “características perfectamente simétricas” e decidiu casarse con el. Cando Brandon rexeitou, ela ameazou manter Stella (que foi enfraquecendo por mor da falta de luz solar) en Covas Profundas. Sen escolla, Brandon acordou a casarse con ela. Stella escapou, e atopou máis luz solar para restaurar a súa enerxía, entón ela foi teletransportada para atopar a axuda de Sky, Bloom, e Layla. Brandon confesou o seu amor a Stella que chorou, pero ao final, coa axuda de Amore e as súas flores encantadas, foi liberado. Ao final da tempada, Brandon tiña que ir pedir á princesa Amentia se podería axudalos a derrota de Lord Darkar. Ela entón propón a Brandon un duelo, e se Brandon gaña, ía axudar. El gañou, e así, ao final, eles derrotaron Darkar e el e Stella son mostrados a bailar xuntos. Brandon e Stella aínda están fortes no inicio do terceiro ano da escola das Winx. Brandon foi á danza da princesa Stella onde planeaba darlle un agasallo especial. Os seus plans cambiaron cando Quimera lanza un feitizo sobre Stella, transformándoa nun monstro. El, ao parecer, non o ve como un monstro por mor dun elenco maxia por Flora que lle permitan ver só da “beleza interior” de Stella. Máis tarde, porén, a maxia desaparece, como están indo a atopar o espello da realidade. Cando Stella está triste despois non ser capaz de atopar o espello, Brandon admite que viu a súa forma de monstro todo e asegura que non cambiou nada. El aínda a amaba e lle deu o don especial. Nun episodio na tempada 3, Diaspro lanza un feitizo sobre Sky e vólvese contra as Winx e os Especialistas. Sendo o mellor amigo de Sky, Brandon viuse obrigado a ir cara atrás e tratar de axudar Sky. Stella entra en pánico despois, cando ela non ten noticias del hai algún tempo. As Winx volveron para Eraklyon para tentar axudar a Sky de si mesmo. Mentres intenta argumentar co seu mellor amigo, Brandon acaba prendido na Prisión de Eraklyon tras ser considerado un traidor do seu reino. Máis tarde, el é liberado por Sky, despois volver aos seus sentidos. Brandon tamén é o único que axudou Valtor xa que cría que era un cidadán en necesidade. Valtor, tras ser liberado, ataca os Especialistas e son secuestrados. Máis tarde, el úsaos para intentar prender as Winx, xunto con copias deles coa maxia dos elementos. A copia de Brandon se fixo do elemento da auga e tentou destruír Stella. O Brandon auténtico foi descuberta por Helia, Nabu, Flora e Layla, pechado nunha cela. Na tempada 4, Brandon acompaña os Especialistas para a Terra, onde son designados para protexer ás Winx. Hai unha escena en que Brandon móstrase presentando un anel para Stella. Non se sabe se Brandon estaba propondo casarse a Stella ou non. Por un curto período, Brandon e Stella tiñan algunhas cuestións que implican a Mitzi. Brandon rescata a Mitzi tras un accidente. Mitzi ve Brandon e quere que el instantaneamente sexa seu. Ela o beija na fazula mentres ela sae, e Stella viu isto. Stella pensou mal a situación e inmediatamente concluíu que Brandon estaba a saír con outra rapaza. A partir deste momento os dous non falaron un co outro por un tempo curto. Stella aínda está incómoda cada vez que ve Mitzi flirteando abertamente con Brandon. Brandon admite que Mitzi comeza a seguilo arredor e sempre intenta chamar a súa atención. Isto é resolto máis tarde e os dous se dan moi ben para o resto da tempada. Roupas Civil * Na primeira tempada e nos dous especiais, Brandon leva unha camisa branca cun pano vermello baixo un chaleco azul, combínase cun pantalón a cadros verdes e zapatos marróns. * Na segunda tempada e no especial “O Fénix das sombras” ten un suéter vermello con azul e short da mesma cor. * Na segunda e terceira tempada, Brandon aparece cunha camisa vermella e azul sobre o ventre cun pantalón da súa mesma cor e unha chaqueta a xogo. * Na cuarta e quinta tempada, Brandon vístese cun chaleco verde limón con camiseta a raias e pantalón marrón claro cuns tops negros. Brandon posing.jpg Beach Brandon.jpg StellasBrandon.jpg Brandon Civilian.jpg Rapaz Sábese que de rapaz tiña unha camiseta de cor azul e celeste claro con pantalón beixe. Brandon_kid2.png Especialista El vístese como todos os Especialistas, no seu uniforme tradicional, e a xema que ten no seu ombro é de cor verde claro. BrandonS1.jpg Brandon and protected gear.jpg Categoría:Especialistas bg:Брендън ca:Brandon cs:Brandon de:Brandon en:Brandon eo:Brandon es:Brandon fr:Brandon hr:Brandon hu:Brandon it:Brandon nl:Brandon oc:Brandon pl:Brandon pt:Brandon pt-br:Brandon ro:Brandon ru:Брендон sr:Брендон sv:Brandon uk:Брендон